phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Excaliferb
| image = Screen_Shot_2012-01-01_at_2.52.24_PM.png | caption = Ferb-A-Lot holding the Exacliferb sword. | season = 3 | production = 320 | broadcast = 143 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft J.G. Orrantia | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = January 15, 2012 | international = | xd = January 16, 2012 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Millifishmirtz. Episode Summary Major Monogram is sick in bed, so Carl comes over to read a fantasy story to him. The story starts in the backyard of the cottage of the humble antique dealer, where wizards Phineas and Ferb-a-lot are testing out some of their magic potions, which allow them to change into various mythological creatures, to the disapproval of their sister Candadere. Suddenly, The Lady of the Puddle emerges from a pool caused by the rain, and informs the two that they must go on a quest to find the legendary sword Excaliferb, and use it to defeat the evil Millifishmertz who is behind the "unearthly" rain. The magical water sprite Isabel arrives to guide them on their quest. The boy's pet Perrible the Dragonpus sneaks off to receive his mission from a king with a long mustache in a tower who resembles Major Monogram. Carl informs Major Monogram that the character is only in the story briefly at the beginning, to his dismay. In the backyard, Candadere takes some of Phineas and Ferb-a-lot's beakers to show to her mom, but accidentally spills the potions on her and grows a horn and a dragon tail. She decides to go after Phineas and Ferb-a-lot in hopes they can restore her to normal, spilling more potions on herself along the way. Perrible arrives at Millifishmertz's castle, but is trapped in a wicker cage by Millifishmertz's Lawn Norm. Millifishmertz explains that he plans to use his canned meat minions (which he brought to life with a reanimation spell) to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area; hoping that the rain will cause them to grow and become more menacing. Isabel takes Phineas and Ferb-a-lot to the Inn of the Prancing Platypus to recruit more members to the team, as well as to enjoy some taco salad. They successfully recruit Bufavulous the Wind Lord and his companion Baljeetalous of the Nerdling Realm before setting off. Meanwhile, Millifishmertz's shepard spy informs him of the questers, so he catapults his meat minions off the castle to pursue them. The gang arrive at the Bridge of Comprehension, guarded by a troll. Baljeetalous concludes that the Raging River of Uncertainty is in fact shallow enough to cross rather than answering the troll's question to pass the bridge, though he answers her question anyway. Phineas, Ferb-a-lot and the others are halted at a gorge. Turning around to find another way, they come face-to-face with the meat minions, who have grown by absorbing water. They prepare to fight, but Isabel tells them to jump into the gorge. Ferb-a-lot does so without hesitation, and the others follow. Carl stops the story to take a break, to Major Monogram's annoyance, and goes downstairs. When he comes back, Major Monogram asks him what he was doing. Carl explains that Monogram's wife had made two sandwiches in the kitchen, and that they were delicious. When Monogram asks Carl if he ate his sandwich, Carl quickly gets back to the story. With the help of the other water sprites, Isabel creates a slide out of the river water to cushion the fall for Phineas, Ferb-a-lot, and the others. They then arrive at the swamp. Isabel explains that to cross it, one must have a positive attitude. Phineas confidently proclaims that the swamp was made for him, crossing it with ease. However, Bufavulous says that he will not go. Baljeetalous tries to use logic to get Bufavulous to cross, but when that fails he tells him that Phineas has pie, causing Bufavulous to sprint after the others. Millifishmertz spies on the questers with his magic mirror. The gang make their way to the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters, where the sword Excaliferb can be found. Millifishmertz creates an avalanche, causing the questers to run inside the cave. Perrible uses his fire breath to break out of the cage and attacks Millifishmertz; but Millifishmertz zaps him with his magic staff, and he falls out the window. Inside the cave, The Lady of the Puddle guides Ferb-a-lot to Excaliferb. As he pulls the sword from the stone, monsters creep out from the shadows. Outside Millifishmertz's castle, Perrible lies on a rock, defeated. As Millifishmertz is about to finish him off, Phineas and Ferb-a-lot appear with their monster army. As Ferb-a-lot holds up Excaliferb, the blade falls off the handle. Due to the potions, Candace arrives as a giant monster that Millifishmertz dubs a "uniwhalescorpiopegasquidacorn girl". A fight ensues between the monster army and the meat minions. Millifishmertz transforms himself into a multi-headed monster, and Phineas uses his potions to transform Perrible into a winged monster to do battle with it, as well as to change Candace back to normal. The battle becomes a one-on-one fight between Perrible and Millifishmertz, with Perrible eventually gaining the upper hand and winning the battle. Carl tries to add himself to the story as the ultimate hero, but Major Monogram stops him. Carl finishes the story by reading the epilogue, which states that Millifishmertz escaped during the bonfire party after the battle, opening the possibility for a sequel. Major Monogram asks Carl if he can read to him again tomorrow, but Carl says he can't because they have to work tomorrow. Transcript Songs *''A Questing We Will Go'' *''The Epic Monster Battle'' End Credits Second verse of The Epic Monster Battle. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perrible (Sir P) climbs through Monogram's over-sized mustache to reach the top of the tower, where he is briefed by Monogram. Evil Jingle Millifishmirtz's Evil Incorporated, but not really a corporation because corporation never invented yet so more like a guild or a trade association! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A bird carrying Candadere's message that flies over a chimney and bursts into flames. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-excaliferb/EP009488470256 *Despite being a story, this is Charlene Doofenshmirtz's first actual appearance in Season 3. *Major Monogram has a diploma during his day on "The Academy" that was mentioned in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *When Isabel states that they should pass the swampy marsh, the name was based off of Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, one of the co-creators of the show. *Even though it happens in a Story, this is the first time that Isabella sees Professor Poofenplotz. Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on January 8, 2012. International Premieres * Errors *When Phineas is talking about the unearthly rain, he blinks and his eyes disappear for a small moment. *When the gang departs from the inn of the prancing Platypus no one else can be seen in the restaurant, though there were many people before they left. *The buttons on Carl's shirt constantly disappear at the end of the episode. Continuity *After "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Tour de Ferb", and "Ferb Latin", this is the fourth episode with only Ferb's name in the title. *Second time Ferb says his own name, first being "My Fair Goalie". *The family's goose is named Gertrude, Candace's middle name is Gertrude. *Second time Major Monogram was sick. ("My Fair Goalie") *Strangely, Monogram's house looks like Irving's house in "Not Phineas and Ferb". *Second episode to have a Jeremy look-alike named Jeremiah, the first being "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". *Professor Poofenplotz makes her third appearance, although this time it's an alternate version. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Second time Phineas and Vanessa interact. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Second time that Ferb made a dramatic speech, first was "The Lizard Whisperer". *Fourth time Phineas and Ferb interact with Doofenshmirtz. Although this may be unofficial, since it was in a story read by Carl.("Wizard of Odd", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Doof Dynasty") *The big fat ox appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *'Excalibur'- The famous sword of King Arthur is similar to Excaliferb. *'Lancelot' - One of king Arthur's most famous knights, renowned for his bravery and skill. *'The Fellowship of the Ring' - "The Prancing Platypus" is a play on the name "The Prancing Pony" which was the name of the Tavern/Inn in Bree. **Also when the group is at the tavern, they notice a shady figure, who was one of Millifishmirtz's spies, just like Aragorn notices one of Sauron's spies in Bree's tavern. *'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' - When they attempt to cross Professor Poofenplotz bridge, she requires them to answer three questions, just as in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", where king Arthur and his knights have to cross the Bridge of Death, where each Knight is forced to answer three questions by the bridge-keeper before they can cross the Gorge of Eternal Peril. *'Sleeping Beauty' - Millifishmirtz's name and attires was based on the villain of the story, Maleficent. *'Godzilla' - When the final battle is about to start one of the monsters roars like Godzilla. *'The Princess Bride' - A fantasy story is read to a sick person in bed. *'Jabberwocky' - Ferb refers to his sword as a "vorpal blade" referring to the vorpal sword mention in this famous poem. *'Rapunzel' - When Perrible (Perry) reaches the top of the tower to obtain his mission, he does so by climbing up Major Monogram's very long mustache - an allusion to the famous fairytale in which a prince climbs up the Princess Rapunzel's long hair to visit her in her tower. *'Stonehenge' - When Millifishmertz's stone meat minions fall down the hill, the form a structure similar to Stonehenge. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Major Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:Ferb Fletcher